William Afton
William Afton, aka Purple Guy, is the main antagonist of Fredbear and Friends: Left To Rot, and the playable character of Custom Room. Description William Afton is never seen in game, however it is presumed that he is a middle-aged male. His only representation in game is during phase two of Custom Room in which he appears as a purple-hued pixelated human figure, similar to his appearance in the mainline FNaF games. He is the owner and CEO of Afton Robotics and the co-creator of the animatronics, although he was not the owner of Fredbear's Family Diner nor any of the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza locations. Story William Afton was responsible for the Missing Children's Incident in which five children were murdered and their bodies hidden within the restaurant's animatronic suits. One of these murdered children was the protagonist's son. Afton was not presumably behind the incidents leading up to the rebranding process after the Bite of '83, however he did continue to use the now abandoned diner and the underground testing areas long after the building had been shut down, making alterations to the underground facilities to suit his needs. The protagonist encounters Afton after entering Fredbear's Family Diner with the assistance of Phone Guy in order to look for evidence relating to Afton's location as he is the prime suspect in the Missing Children's Incident. Afton had reprogrammed the remaining animatronics to act as a mobile security system, however the protagonist is able to shut down the security systems and make their way to The Final Test. Afton makes a last stand in sending his animatronics to attack the player while deleting all evidence of his activities within the derelict building before fleeing. Custom Room William Afton is the playable character in Custom Room. The tactics needed to survive Custom Room vary depending on the active animatronics. During phase one the player must complete every task on Monitor 4 without being jumpscared and before time runs out to complete the room. The tasks are completed by clicking and holding on the task and waiting until it completes. The progress made on the task is not stored so if the player clicks away before it completes the task will need to be started from scratch. There are two screen of tasks to complete, at which point a button labeled ESCAPE will appear. Clicking this will end the room and move the player to phase two. The tactics to manage each individual animatronics are as follows: * Nightmare Mousiki aka Timothy will appear in the right hallway. He is repelled by using space to active the flashlight's hyperflash to drive him off. * Prototype will appear in the left hallway. It is repelled by staring at it until it leaves. * Rodger will appear in the right hallway. He is repelled by clicking on the Rodger plush in the office to wind it up. Winding for three seconds is enough to drive him off. * Suit will appear in Monitor 3, on either screen one or two. The player must find him on one of the two screens and press ADVANCE to drive him off. * Security Freddy aka Jeffery will appear on Monitor 1, on one of the four screens. He is repelled by finding which screen he is on and leaving the camera on him to freeze him in place. * Security Bonnie aka Mark will appear in Monitor 2. He will need to be given a controlled shock when he appears to repel him. * Security Fredbear aka Lewis will appear on any of the three monitors other than Monitor 4 which shows the player's tasks. He is repelled by refreshing the monitor he is on. Completing all tasks without being attacked by any active animatronics and clicking ESCAPE will move the player to phase two, in which William Afton attempts to flee the facility. The player must use W to jump over bumps in the road while the car automatically drives to the right of the screen. Hitting any obstacles will cause the car to stall and the player will get a different ending, as opposed to successfully escaping. Both endings will result in the player completing the room and will award the player with a star and a cosmetic reward for the Mock Office if a challenge was being played. Endings The ultimate fate of William Afton and ergo the Ending depends on the actions taken by the player during phase two of Custom Room. If the player hits an obstacle wile in the car, the car will stall, Afton will be mobbed by animatronics and presumably killed. If the player escapes and is not playing the Ultimate Revenge challenge, the player will escape but will be warned that this is not for long. If the player escapes while playing the Ultimate Revenge challenge, Afton will escape again but will be warned that the animatronics will never let him rest. Gallery custom room ending1.png|One of the endings received after escaping Category:Characters Category:Custom Room Category:Humans